


The Sun

by ChrisWrites3434



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Love Confessions, POV First Person, Romance, the man in the yellow suit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 02:49:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2796893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisWrites3434/pseuds/ChrisWrites3434
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iris reflects on Barry's confession of love. He crashed from the sky like a shooting star, burning and bringing light to everything in his path. I love you. Three words. Three simple words. And just like that I broke. WestAllen</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sun

**Author's Note:**

> A quick reflection on Iris' thoughts after Barry confesses to being in love with her (takes place after episode 1x09)

**The Sun**

He crashed from the sky like a shooting star, burning and bringing light to everything in his path.

_I love you_.

Three words. Three simple words.

_I love you_.

All this time he's held it in. Every hug, every smile, every lingering gaze.

I was blind. How could he stand in front of me, his blue eyes burning heart-shaped holes into my chest, and not know, that my best-friend, my personal sun, felt more than friendly feelings towards me.

_I am numb_.

Oh, Barry.

You caught me by surprise—that's all.

I came to you. I asked you point blank, heart in my chest, not bothering to breathe. It was a string of words. Words that I can't even remember now.

Eddie says…you like me…ridiculous.

You stammered. You denied it. I felt relief, because it's easier to breathe knowing that you—my Bear, my safest place—is always there. When I fall, I've always been caught by your safety net.

You love me.

I've always said that any girl would be lucky to be loved by a guy like you.

A guy who is selfless. A guy who remembers minute details—my mom's wedding band—God, I can't even think about it without getting teary-eyed. My silence—my tears, please do not interpret it as rejection, because I could never—I would never…you're everything to me.

The problem with love is that it's a human emotion. We can trick ourselves into not feeling, or not seeing what is right there in front of us.

_I love you_.

Three words. Three simple words. And just like that I broke.

The replica of my mom's wedding band is around my neck. I will never take it off Barry, because I see you…I see you standing in the darkness burning bright as the sun.

You would make any girl happy, but you chose me.

I need time to process this—to process what this means for us, and Eddie.

But know this, Bear—every hug, every smile, every time you laughed at a joke that wasn't funny—I did feel something. It was an indescribable flutter—a feeling that made me feel so alive.

You've given me the best Christmas gift ever.

Love.

 


End file.
